


Lessons of Santa School

by DionisPens



Category: housamo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionisPens/pseuds/DionisPens
Summary: A lion who wishes to gain the courage to reach for the stars, a dark Santa born to one fate, a reindeer born to another, a goat whose fallen from grace and wants to return to greatness and eventually a former dark lord as huge and powerful as he is shy and guilty. In a school where dreams come true: will this semester truly be the best Christmas ever or the worst tragedy to befall this land?
Relationships: Zo x Krampus
Kudos: 7





	1. An important conversation

The Tokyo Santa School. An academy which does whatever it can to make dreams come true: the teachers do so for the students, the students do so for the world at large, it's a cycle which makes its best efforts to keep the magic and spirit of Christmas alive and important. And for the experienced reindeer teacher Tanngrisnir this was mostly no different: even after his bone marrow was dranken like a smoothie he still to this day does his best to get strength back into his empty leg bone... sometimes at all costs. However today, on a September 2nd Sunday at 10:00 PM, was a day where that would come back to bite him as Ded walked into his office, keeping a jolly yet stern attitude as he sat in a chair near Tanngrisnir's desk which eventually got him to look up from his student registration papers

"Ah, hi- greetings headmaster Ded. Please do not mind me, I'm merely making sure that the new student is accounted for."

Ded nodded as he saw that Tann was indeed hard at work, however he did still speak as he needed to

"Please don't worry Tanngrisnir, I'm actually here to talk to you about the new student!"

Tann looked up from his papers temporarily as he heard Ded's jolly statement and responded to it

"Oh? What about him?"

Ded: put his hands on his hips and sucked some air through his teeth in response, his tone having become as cold as a fall evening:

"Ok, now listen Tanngrisnir, I want no hard feelings between us. This isn't something I want to build a rift between us over, no matter what happens you're still my friend and comrade. However I've noticed that the damage reports here have risen in frequency and intensity, and the cause was usually you utilizing your sacred artifact or trying to run indoors. I understand that you're eager to train and get back into the field but you need to pace yourself or else you'll set a bad example for the new student and possibly destroy the school. Can you please just do me a favor and stop trying to run indoors?"

Tanngrisnir's first response was for his hands to ball up into fists, a motion which he disguised as him merely straightening his tie. He gave a blunt response to Ded's question tinged with anger that Ded didn't seem to notice 

"Yes sir headmaster Ded, I will not try to run indoors."

Ded nodded in response as he gave off a jolly smile

"Wonderful! In that case the repairs will go by in no time at all and soon we can get back to our regular routine! Thank you so much for understanding, Tanngrisnir."

Ded eventually left the room, leaving Tann with a flaming rage spread throughout his body that he couldn't unleash anywhere anymore, so instead he just ruffled his hair and grabbed onto his head

"Dammit..."


	2. Newfound Convictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oz is intimidated by the prospect of being a new student at a new school, but Zo’s there to at least try to motivate him!

Morning. 6:00 AM. Today would be the final day Oz had before he would finally move out of his previous home at the Rulemakers base and into his... unexpected new home as a student. He packed his bags and looked at his acceptance letter from the Santa School, a letter which stated that he could choose one of three paths for himself  
"A dark Santa, a light Santa, and a reindeer. It's hard to believe that people have to pick their jobs like this... so fast."  
As Oz spoke he heard words in the back of his mind, loud and deep as a very attractive foghorn  
'Are you really giving up already, bag boy?'  
Oz looked over his shoulder at a wall and responded with intense embarrassment  
"N-no! Why would I? I'm just... a little worried, that's all..."  
Oz's second self, Zo continued his reprimands  
'Come on, bag boy! If you keep acting like this you'll never get anywhere in life! Especially in this "school" you wanna go to! If you think I'm rough, I bet the teachers'll be even rougher! And you know what I say about being rough!'  
Oz smiles slightly as he listened to Zo's... oddly encouraging reprimands  
"Yeah, I can't always call on you when things get rough..."  
Zo responded like a smiling drunkard as his praises were practically screaming in the back of Oz's mind  
'Exactly! Now then, let's go do our back to school shopping and get some studying done! I'm sure we'll absolutely nail this!'  
Oz broke out into a gentle chuckle as he heard his opposite self cheering for him   
"Yeah, lets do that!"  
And with that, Oz left his abode, confident in his belief that he would do wonderfully in school, wether it be as a Santa or a reindeer!


	3. And They’ll Be Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krampus and Yule get an unexpected announcement from their trusted professors Ded and Tann; explaining some rather interesting new developments

Today, September 2nd 9:00 AM, was the dawn of a new era for the Santa School oddly enough, the dark Santa apprentice Krampus and the wannabe santa reindeer Yule were right in the middle of it seeing as their room had an unexpected new addition, one which the adorable reindeer loudly pointed out:

"A-another bunk bed!?"

Krampus was simply stunned as he witnessed this startling new change, the entire little world the apprentice Santa's had established had been turned completely on its head. Krampus and Yule's reactions however completely paralleled eachother:

"This... could be fun actually!"

A massive smile formed on Yule's face as he closed his eyes, imagining the possible scenarios that new roommates could bring

"W-wait... really?"

Krampus stuttered, his fear held back his words like a dam blocking water

"A-re you sure? To me it just sounds... worrying."

Yule noticed Krampus's hesitation and stood on his tippy toes to pat him on the shoulder

"Really? I mean we hit it off well so it could be wonderful making new friends! Plus showing them all your powerful rangers and vocal exercises could be nice don't you think?"

Krampus's worries faded away as he saw Yule's attempts to comfort him, the deer's strained voice weirdly calmed him down, enough for him to hug his deer friend rather tightly

"Yeah... maybe so, you'll still have my back right?"

Yule laughed in sheer joy as he returned Krampus's hug, trying to make his even tighter:  
"Of course!"

The twos hug was eventually cut short by a knock on the door which Yule went to answer as Krampus followed behind like a ghost of will. Once the door was opened two familiar large silhouettes appeared: one jolly and suited up with a white beard and one trying way too hard to look smart with white hair. The shorter bearded man spoke first:

"Hello there, students! I assume you got the announcements about why that new bed is there, yes?"

Krampus shook his head which at first made the white haired Capra worry, however the little deer responded quite quickly with only context clues to guide him:

"Yes sir, we will be getting a new student moved into our dorm soon!"

The jolly man raised his hand flat and motioned it sideways, his hair getting slightly darker as he spoke:

"You're half right. I assume you didn't get the full announcement then, I'll be sure to talk with the staff about that later."

However that hair quickly lightened as the Capra interjected to give a full explanation:

"Please headmaster, allow me:  
We will be getting a new student and he will be moving in with you tomorrow, however we're also getting an exchange student from Shinjuku next month who will be staying for the rest of the year.”

Yule and Krampus both looked over at their jolly instructors in shock, causing Krampus to respond almost as if he were whispering:

"This is gonna be a really big event then... huh?"

Tann responded with a smile towards his students, wanting to do what he could to keep them happy:

"Yes it will be, and please remember that if you have any issues with your new roommates you can always speak to me or headmaster Ded."

Yule replied with the force of the worlds happiest soldier:  
"Yes sir, professor!" 

Like clockwork this caused Tanngrisnir to get giggly at the young reindeers enthusiasm:

"Good good! Well in that case I have high hopes that you all will get along quite well, especially once you give him this."

Tann passed along a thermos which read 'Only may be opened by Oz' to Yule and Krampus before promptly leaving to continue his work, he looked back at his two students and waved to them:

"Good luck!"

Before promptly being forced onto an all important stair lift by Ded. With that the door to the Opposite Santa Duo's dorm closed leaving Yule and Krampus to delicately place Oz's gift in their mini fridge for tomorrow: back to school day.


	4. First Impressions are Important~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As fear of this new experience overtakes him, Oz calls on Zo for help getting to his dorm and getting used to everyone there, however Zo gets to introduce something else too: his own ravenous feelings!

September 3rd, 7:15 AM. Or as Oz would put it: his first day of school. It was worrying at first but with the help of his current guide, getting to where he needed to go was a little more bearable, even for a school this big. 

"So, you're that Oz fellow we're hearing so much about yes?"

The lion looked up at the jolly white haired man who asked him that question in surprise, surprised by what he just heard:

"H-hearing so much about? No no y-you must be mistaken Mr. Ded, I'm far from famous: certainly not enough to-"

Ded patted the lion on the shoulder and laughed in response:

"Nonsense! Getting an official new student like this isn't as common as you'd think, let alone two at once! Considering my own state you could call us kindred spirits."

Oz looked down at his feet as he awkwardly shuffled around at the same pace as Ded, not being sure how to respond he didn't try to say anything anymore, the jolly bearded man eventually reached into his pocket and pulled out an all important old looking gold tool wrapped in a red and white piece of paper, giving it to Oz and letting him unwrap it:

"There's your schedule and your key, would you like me to guide you to your dorm?"

Oz shook his head, looking down at the number listed on the key:

"It'll be... better to go myself if that's ok... I'll get used to everything faster."

Ded smiled approvingly at the lion and turned around:

"Wonderful! In that case I will just be a calls away if you need any assistance!"

Oz continued to walk away with only a small 'mhmm' in response to the headmaster. He looked around for a place to hide, eventually leading him to find the surprisingly clean and pine scented bathroom where he could talk to his all important friend:

"Oh man it's even scarier than I thought! There's so much here... y-yeah they were being nice to me but still, it's just all so much... I need you to have my back for today please; Al Thahr al-Asad!"

With those words uttered and the bottle at Oz's neck having glown for a short time; the lion unbuttoned his jacket, spiked up his mane and looked in the mirror, putting up a confident smile:

"Damn bag boy! You're never gonna get that courage if you keep making me solve all your problems. But just this once I'll do ya a favor, at least until we get to our room."

With that agreement made Zo walked out of the bathroom, holding his bags with all the confidence of a wannabe thug holding their jacket. He continued to walk over to the dorm that was listed on the key before eventually making it to the door of his new home which he loudly knocked on, in response he heard a gravelly and intimidating yet also rather soft voice:

"Who is this?"

Zo responded, keeping his voice as loud as before:

"It's Zo! I'm gonna be your roommate from here on out!"

The door could be heard unlocking and eventually it opened a tad allowing one of Krampus's small eyes to loom down the loud green clad lion's frame:

"W-we were never told about any "Zo's" being our roommate."

Zo pressed his fingers and eventually his palm over his eyes as he shook his head and made a slightly audible groan:

"I see. You were expecting bag boy. Well don't worry, he's in this body just like I am! I just had to take over for the time being since he was too scared to see you himself."

Zo showed his schedule to the singular visible eye he was talking at, showing that it did indeed belong to 'Oz' as well as 'Zo'. Krampus looked over at the schedule, eyes widening as he saw this fact and opened the door fully, revealing his huge intimidating form to the green clad lion: 

"Please, come in."

Zo scanned the chimeras form with his eyes, taking note of his huge muscles and savage looking face, he then starting adding a slight growl to his voice to the point of rolling his R's:

"Sure thing, buddy~"

With that Zo walked into the room and saw a big pair of antlers in the top bunk of the bed on the left, but he put his stuff on the empty bunk and didn't let that distract him from the huge hunk he saw when he walked in:

"So big guy, you come here often?"

Krampus blushed slightly and gave an off guard response as he sat down on his bunk:

"I-I live here..."

With that Zo laughed at his own joke and, once he put his stuff down, walked over to gently place Krampus's snout in his big ringed hand:

"Yeah you're right. You've probably been here all my life without me seeing you once! Boy was I unlucky~"

With that Zo began to move his face closer to Krampus's to examine it more closely, putting on a huge grin as he did so:

"You're super cute, you know that? So cute that I could almost eat you up!"

With that Zo began to open his mouth and move it closer to Krampus's face, ready to take a bite before his bottle glew and his spiky hair flattened into a simple emover, his voice having now become higher and more timid:

"S-stop! What are you doing!?" 

With that Oz began panting and looked over to the man Zo seemed to be so attracted to:

"I-I'm sorry about that sir..."

All Krampus could do was stare wide eyed at his new roommate after everything that he just did, there was simply no other reaction he could offer.


	5. Slipping Over My Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Zo’s emotional showcase, Oz gets to become more acquainted with both his new roommates: needless to say they’re happy to have him around!

Oz reeled back as he buttoned up his jacket, his vision feeling fuzzy as his eyes felt hot. The huge man in front of him however seemed to recover from his sudden shock and held onto his hoodie as he inquired to the shamrock lion:

"W-who are you now?"

Oz at first was surprised at what this guy was asking but he quickly remembered that Zo told him about their recent situation:

"I-I'm Oz..."

Oz couldn't think of anything to do other than grip his bottle tightly, the way Zo treated Krampus left the two both nigh speechless. At least until they both heard a high pitched yawn

"Good morning, Krampus."

The antlers previously stationary in bed rose up, revealing the deer whom they were attached to rubbing his small eyes. Once he opened them however he was surprised to see a big green lion in their room:

"H-huh? Hey Krampus isn't this..."

Krampus nodded, still keeping his head down with his hood pulled over his face:

"Yeah, they're here: first Zo and then Oz."

Yule's head tilted slightly, confusion evident on his face:  
"What do you mean by that?"  
Oz raised his head slightly to look over at the small deer and pointed at his face:

"The best explanation I can give is that when me and someone else were summoned here... we were sort of fused together. So now we share a body and sometimes I let Zo take over for things I can't do yet..." 

Yule massaged his temples and shook his head, his eyes keeping closed until his fingers left his face:

"I see... so Zo came here first? What's he like?"

Krampus eventually built up the courage to take off his hood and speak more clearly in spite of his best red blush:

"He's super forward... and really flirty..."

Oz once again reeled back with his own blush and held onto his bottle:

"Yeah... he's the opposite of me. Anything you know about me, Zo's going to contrast that."

Yule slid down the ladder of his bunk, one handed as he kept a free hand tightly gripped on an all important thermos, and revealed just how short he was compared to the green clad lion, however he quickly put on a smile for his apparent new friend:  
"I think I gotcha now. Well, nice to meet you both, Oz and Zo. I hope we'll get along well together!"  
Yule then gave Oz the thermos he was holding which was revealed to have his name on it. Oz looked at the label wide eyed:

"T-this is... for me?"

Yule and Krampus both smiled at the lion and responded to Oz at the exact same time:

"Yeah, Professor Tann asked us to give it to you."

The two looked over at each other in surprise at their symmetry only to chuckle and look back at Oz like nothing happened, leaving him to react like the third wheel he was:

"Professor... Tann?"

Yule could only look on in amazement at Oz's ignorance of his potential new professor:  
"Y-you haven't seen professor Tann!?"  
Oz put his hands up defensively in front of his now confused face:

"N-no, is he someone I should know?"

Krampus nodded and gave the lion a blunt explanation:

"He's... probably the most popular teacher in school. Or at least the one the most people like."

Yule added onto Krampus's explanation:

"Yeah really! He's super nice, though he's super silly too. He should be training somewhere around here actually! You wanna go find him?"

Oz at first wasn't going to answer but after hearing Zo's remarks about 'bag boy needing big strong Zo to protect him again' he answered with conviction:

"Y-yeah, let's go see him."

With that Yule would go over to the dorms bathroom and wave to his technically three huge friends:

"That's great! I'll be out in a bit, just wait for me ok?"

Krampus smiled at his adorable friends enthusiasm and waved to him

"We'll be right here when you're ready."

Oz meanwhile opened his suitcase and began decorating his small area of the dorm.


	6. Goats, Lions and Skating, oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly after a quick talk with his roommates, Oz is ready to see the apparently popular teacher of the Santa School Reindeer Course: Mr. Tanngrisnir!

After half an hour of waiting, Yule left his dorm in his usual baggy winter clothing. His face and the smell of pine making it clear he took a splendid shower. Oz noticed this and at first was tempted to examine it closer, Zo agreeing with his urges within his mind. However Oz would instead look farther away from the deer and towards the brightly decorated hallways:

"So... where is this Mr. Tann usually?"

Yule looked over to the green lion and, with a smile on his face, explained where Tann could usually be seen:

"Well most of the time when he isn't in class he's in his office doing paperwork, and outside of that he's usually training somehow."

Krampus nodded to the deer in agreement:

"Yeah. We have a lot of facilities so finding where he trains can be hard to-"

As Krampus spoke, he heard the slight grunts of a very familiar voice, him and Yule looked to each other and then ran to a specific door, holding Oz's hands as they ran:

"Woah woah! G-guys? Where are we going?"

Yule looked back with a cute smile and began speaking like he just found a special present:

"To the ice skating rink! I think we found him!"

Eventually they made it to the exercise facility in question and found a black goat in what appeared to be color coordinated sportswear. He continued to hold on to the walls of the rink as he began letting his skates glide, somehow not even noticing his students barging in. Oz was surprised to see this goat merely grabbing onto the walls of the rink, looking almost amateurish as he skated alongside the seemingly expert level students in there with him. He had a face and body that looked like it belonged on some sort of chivalrous knight yet his actions looked to be nothing but, as Oz continued to stare at the impressive yet unimpressive sight: Yule whispered into Oz's mane, although his height led his words to hit the lions beard instead:

"You see that guy? That's him, Mr. Tanngrisnir! Or just Tann as he likes to be called."

Oz looked over at him and seemed to gain an expression of slightly somber determination. He walked over to the slightly large size organized shelf of skates and took a pair his size. He would then begin walking down the stairs, causing Krampus to whisper louder than usual:

"What are you doing?"

Oz looked back at the two as he walked down the stairs: 

"I want to help hi-"

He was interrupted however by his sudden hitting of the door, causing him to recoil slightly but not so much as to fall over, almost causing some students to notice his presence only to quickly return to their routines. Oz then put on his skates and entered the rink. At first he skated with a frightened yet controlled posture, slowly moving around the rink like a scared unmoving kitten. However he eventually would begin to topple over, causing him to land on something... soft? Oz noticed quickly that the cold hard ice he should have landed on wasn't touching him at all. As he began looking over what exactly he could have hit, he heard a familiar voice near his ear:

"Are you ok? You had a pretty nasty fall there."

Oz turned around and realized what... no, who, he landed on. His head had been resting on the powerful chest of that teacher he was staring at! He at first tried to play it cool like Zo would, however that didn't work to well: 

"I-I'm ok! How about you? Is everything ok? N-nothing broken?"

Tanngrisnir chuckled at the lions concerned yet neurotic behavior, only to calmly answer his inquiries:

"No new injuries. Thank you very much for asking."

Oz was surprised to hear the relaxed professional tone the teacher seemed to be taking, his calm attitude mixed with his appearance was something the Lion never thought he'd see, he stood up on his skates as the goat spoke, helping him rise as well only to have to hold his hand as he staggered:

"M-Mr. Tanngrisnir! Are you sure you're ok?"

Tanngrisnir rose up with Oz's help and began speaking in his same calm tone:

"Yes, please don't worry, this is just an old wound of mine..."

Eventually some pieces clicked in Tann's head as he expressed a sort of hypothesis:

"So based off your formal way of referring to me, I can logically assume you're the new student. Oz I believe your name was? Yes Oz and Zo."

Oz was at first rather surprised that he knew all this just from an educated guess, as was Zo. However he calmed down as he remembered that this would be one of his potential teachers:

"Yes, I-I'm Oz. Zo's here too but he's currently not in control..."

Tanngrisnir adjusted his glasses as he listened to the lion speak, his conversation topics bearing an intimate familiarity to the Capra Therian:

"Ah I understand, well it is an honor to meet you both, I hope you enjoy your time here in the Santa School, we promise that as a reindeer or as a teacher we will do our best to allow you to thrive."

Oz seemed flustered as Tann spoke to him, appearing to blush and play with his hair as he listened:

"Th-thank you very much, Mr. Tanngrisnir. I'll do my best!"

With that, Oz would contently skate out of the ring as Tann would now watch his students from the outside of the rink as to avoid another crash. He bowed to the teacher in shame and began to make his feelings known: 

"I'm very sorry for bumping into you like that, I'll make sure not to do that in the future."

Tanngrisnir chuckled at the lion and began to speak as calmly as usual:

"Please don't worry Oz; it was a small mistake and neither of us were hurt too bad over it. You're forgiven."

With that Oz smiled to Tanngrisnir's eloquent response and left to put his skates back and get his shoes, then walking over to his new friends who saw the whole thing unfold:

"You two weren't kidding. Mr. Tanngrisnir is a very nice guy."

Yule nodded towards the lion:

"He really i-"

Before he could finish however, a familiar sound showed up on the loudspeaker, the sound of Principle Ded's voice:  
"Assembly for all first second year students occurring now, repeat assembly for all first and second year students occurring now, please report to the dining hall!"

As they listened to the announcement Oz began to ask a brief question: 

"Where's... the dining hall?"

Yule and Krampus replied with a synchronized response that even they didn't expect to make:

"Please, follow me!"

After a quick chuckle from them both they began power walking to their destination with Oz close behind.


	7. Happy Holiday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the three friends at Santa School would walk to an important assembly they meet a very familiar face of the Santa School!

The three students continued to power walk to their destinations, consistently twisting and turning through hallways and looking around through areas of the school making sure to keep track of the room they were passing. As they continued walking however, Yule lost focus, eventually causing him to bump into a very familiar face... or rather chest.

As Yule recovered from his slip up he began hearing a familiar voice enter his ears:

"O-Oh, hey there Yule! I'm sorry for bumping into you."

The deer eventually got his hair out of his eyes and looked up to the joyful youthful face of a recent friend of his:

"Oh, hi there Tomte! Don't worry, I should be apologizing really, should have been paying more attention." 

As the two chatted, Oz and Krampus both looked back to the deer as he talked to a rather short chiseled looking human, Oz of course was the first to question this:

"Wait... who's that?"

Krampus answered rather casually as he walked over to the man with Oz following him:

"That's Tomte, him and Yule have been doing some special training lately ever since New Years."

As the two approached Oz began to ask another question:

"Special Training? What do you mean?"

Krampus pulled out his phone and looked into the photo gallery, finding two pictures of Yule to compare and contrast:

"Well I'm not sure, but I know it was some sort of Santa training over at the saunas and forest nearby."

As he spoke he showed Oz the two pictures back to back, allowing Oz to see how the training affected the deer. He was still small but certainly a few ways less so! His hair had grown out slightly and his muscles seemed a bit more sizable than before, the two certainly seemed like rather different people! Oz looked at the pictures in what could only be described as shock, eventually however the two approached the two Santas as they continued to conversate:

"Really I'm proud of how well your trainings gone! I know there wasn't much I could teach you but I'm glad you're using it well!"

Yule bashfully rubbed the back of his head as he heard Tomte's enthusiastic praise: 

"Thank you so much, you're a really good teacher, I couldn't have come this far without you!"

Eventually Krampus and Oz made it into Tomte's field of vision, which him and Yule both quickly noticed. Tomte kept up his usual enthusiasm as he saw his Dark Santa friend:

"Krampus! It's great to see you! How have you been?"

Krampus gave a thumbs up to his fellow Santa with a smile on his face:

"Pretty great! It's been a bell of a long time without seeing you though! I just hope you haven't pushed yourselves too far..."

Tomte gave a similar awkward smile as he played with his now much longer hair:

"Hahahahaha! Don't worry Krampus, we didn't over exert ourselves or anything: in fact most of my time was spent thinking of what to teach Yule! We settled on most of my gift lifting and running practice, as well as some Santa Survival and Interaction Training! It was a really fun time, don't you think?"

Yule nodded enthusiastically as he responded like the worlds happiest little soldier of Christmas cheer:

"Yeah, it was like a camping trip! Plus now I think I can finally start coming to the gym with you since I've gotten some experience!"

Krampus chuckled as he heard how excited Yule was over his progress:

"Maybe so! You definitely look a little bigger."

As they talked Tomte looked over to the awkward fourth wheel of the conversation and began speaking about him: 

"Hold on, who's this- wait a second! Is this the transfer student!?"

Oz looked over in surprise as he heard the enthused man call his name: 

"O-oh! Yes! I'm Oz, it's nice to meet you mister..."

Tomte quickly reached out a gloved hand for the lion to shake it, to which he obliged:

"Oh no mister is more of my dads name, as for me: you can call me Tomte!"

With a firm shake Oz let go of the Santa's hand, allowing him to ask one more question, this time for Tomte:

"So... are you going to the assembly too?"

Tomte nodded with a smile on his face:

"Of course! I'm the stagehand so I'll have to help set up the projecto- OOOOH WAIT!"

Tomte suddenly had a look of shock on his face as he realized something important:

"I GOTTA SET UP THE PROJECTOR! Oh my goodness I'm so sorry, can you reserve a seat for me please? I'll be right there after I'm done!"

With that Tomte began running to his destination, leaving the three other students to listen to what he said and reserve a seat for him at the assembly hall. As they looked for seats they noticed a somehow absent row with only Tanngrisnir sitting in it. They filled this middle center row and noticed that the last open seat would be for Tomte. Oz at first put a hand on the seat so nobody would sit in it. However soon he was racked with guilt and whispered a familiar incantation:

"Al Thahr al-Asad!"

A familiar transformation took place as "Oz" undid his buttons and moved his hair; making it clear that it was Zo's turn on the body. Krampus at first was stammering in fear, however Zo quickly calmed his nerves, or at least attempted to:

"Relax, hot stuff! I'm not exactly gonna show my stuff in front of this many people, we have to be alone for the mood to really be set~"

The flirtatious lion kept a firm grip on the seat as he made sure nobody would sit in it. Tanngrisnir looked over in surprise as he saw this unexpected turn of events:

"Is that... Zo?"

Krampus responded, keeping his head and hood down as he looked away from the lion:

"Yeah, he's not exactly a bad guy but he's really... forward."

Tanngrisnir looked back to the stage as he on the surface appeared to be cool as a cucumber:

"I see... well I'm happy he hasn't caused any trouble for you then."

Eventually Tomte made it from his stagehand work and walked over to the middle row where he saw Yule's antlers sticking out like sore thumbs, he sat down in the seat that Zo quickly took his arm off and whispered to his shamrock seat neighbor:

"Thank you for keeping this open, Oz!"

'Oz' looked back to Tomte, looking like he had just been put into an unfunny prank:

"It's Zo, and don't worry about it."

Tomte looked over and noticed the fact that Oz had looked and sounded rather different than before. However before he could speak a familiar dark haired man showed up on stage with a bright square behind him and a remote in his hand:

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! KEEP ANY AND ALL ELECTRONICS IN YOUR POCKETS!"

As though it were a rifle routine, everyone put their electronics away quickly in fluid controlled motions, aside from Oz of course. Once everyone had their screens away his hair lightened and Ded's other side began speaking, clicking away at the remote as he spoke which would change the images on the square behind him, showing what he needed to inform his students of:

"Thank you very much. Now then: esteemed students of the Tokyo Santa School, you have been hear learning from me and your teachers for a long time now, and for that I thank you dearly! You have all shown to be diligent, hard working, caring and willing to do whatever it takes in the name of your education and children everywhere. Truly this school is my proudest accomplishment and in turn, I want to give you all something to be proud of as well. And so I hope to see you at a very special event: an anniversary party for this esteemed academy as well as a celebration of the farewell to summer!"

After Ded spoke and showed the apparent resort the students who accepted would be staying at, the room practically froze in time, the emotions of the assembly attendees seemed unsure, the students in the middle row however had an expression that could only be described as shock, especially Zo who inhaled as he prepared to scream out as loud as he could, however before he could his hair fell down and suddenly he was buttoning up a suit again, causing Oz to quietly whisper:

"Don't cause a scene, Zo."

As everyone watched in silence Ded eventually continued his speech:

"The celebration will take place next week on September 10th, I've prepared you all slips to sign by the 9th which are currently being handed out by our Student Council: we really put our hearts and souls into this celebration so we hope to see you all there! And so, a happy celebration to you all and to all a good afternoon!"

With that Ded left the stage and all the slips were handed out, soon the students would leave too and return to their normal daily routine, now with the question of if they would or would not attend this apparently massive affair.


End file.
